Mors Mortis
by SeaSaltSkies
Summary: D x S In progress. The Pirate stood over her captive with narrowed eyes, patting the slab of wood into one hand. “Which way will it be? I don’t have all day.” And with that, Daniel Fenton meekly complied.


So, my first Danny Phantom Fic alone. If you're curious, I co-wrote the story 'Remordere' with my friend Zoey, well, co-writing. We're still working steadily on it I promise you. This was inspired by the thought of Danny Phantom in pirate garb and tight snazzy pants. And thus, My mind went rampant, and devised a plot that I really like. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

_Of Kindness and Kidnappings_

"Where's the Captain!"

"She's not with you!"

"Damn it Valerie! You were supposed to be watching out for her!" The First mate hissed, digging his fingers into his dreads, cursing the sky and the ocean as he ducked, a shot going over his head, tackling his shipmate to the dirt as splinters of the building they stood by showered over them.

This was not good, things were rapidly falling apart, and the Captain…

Oh god the captain…

"Get back to the ship! NOW!" He yanked the girl up, half throwing her into motion, cursing as he stood, and ran into the streets, dodging red backs and the drunken. How had this gone so wrong? It was supposed to be a simple port call…

"What about you!" She screamed back at his retreating figure, balling her fists as she watched him with worried blue eyes, backing up onto the pier as shots rang overhead.

"I'll be fine! I have to find the Captain!" He shouted back, pulling out his sword just in time to block an attack, the axe imbedding itself into the wood next to his head, terrifyingly close to his ear. He grunted, trying to force back his assailant, who was two drunk to notice that the blade was cutting into him; before he pushed his back against the wall and brought his foot up, jamming it into the drunkard's chest. He was on his feet and running again before the man even hit the ground.

Valerie cursed, taking a step back onto the streets only to gasp, ducking as a cannon ball took out a chunk of the brick in front of her, and she turned on her heel, tearing back to the massive ship moored to the crumbling pier. "Be careful Tucker…"

"Where the hell are you Captain?" The dark skinned man hissed, panting as he leaned against a water barrel, hiding in the shadows as he tore off a strip of his shirt, trying to bandage his arm up, the pain aching up his muscles. He dragged himself back to his feet, stepping over the limp bodies he created, breathing heavily. He bit his bottom lip, teal eyes narrowing as he looked about, before climbing up onto a roof, wincing as it shivered beneath him. God, he wouldn't be able to take it if she was hurt, he just wouldn't be able to.

And then, like a gift from god, he spotted her, running full speed down the ally across from him, shoulder length raven hair wild as she skidded to a stop, wrenching out one of her pistols and aimed it into the dark, letting bullets fly at her unseen aggressors.

Oh god.

The first mate growled, digging his boots into the roof tiles, feeling the rotting wood crumble beneath his feet, slowing him down. His free hand struggled for his pistol, buried deep in his pants pocket. He was never a good shot with the gun, but he would do anything, ANYTHING, to protect her.

And then, those violet eyes looked up at him, shocked and then furious. She took two or three steps backwards, yelling something inaudiable as the four red backs came into view, leering expressions on their faces, one of them holding a rope that he had most likely cut off of some packages.

Damnit!

He felt the cool metal of the gun, and he whipped it out, trying to regain his balance on the rotting beams as he closed one eye trying to aim clearly at the largest of the four.

The raven haired beauty growled, and swiftly she turned and faced her first mate, cocking it back before firing right at him, the bullet wedging itself directly into the rotting beam beneath him, causing it to splinter.

Oh god, don't do this Captain! Think about yourself for once! At least let me go with you!

"CAPTAIN!" He half-shouted, half-screamed, the roof crumbling beneath him, sucking his legs under and he was forced to drop the gun to hold on, dangling precariously. The old thing groaned under his weight, snapping little by little as he kicked, trying to get a foot hold.

Those teal eyes widened further, a howl catching in his throat as a Fifth man snuck up behind his captain, bringing his rifle down on the back of her head sharply; her violet eyes never leaving his own even as they rolled back, and she crumpled to the dirt.

"NO! SAM!" The words ripped at his throat, and the beam gave in, dropping him into tormented darkness.

---

"Hey Fenton! You wanna see something cool?"

The young man stood up straight, wiping his arm across his forehead, smearing the grime across his skin rather then clean it off. His midnight hair stuck to his sun darkened skin and he leaned tiredly against the mop he was holding. "I'm working Dash, its not like I can just run off when ever I want like you do." He pulled at his shirt, trying to pry it from his sticky chest.

"Come on, I'll vouch for you Danny." The larger blond man grinned, taking the mop from under him, nearly sending him flying into the deck. "Its not like missing an hour here is going to get you demoted or anything Deckhand." He shoved the young man, grinning as he caught him in a headlock, half dragging him off the ship.

"What is this 'oh so important' thing you want to show me that is worth risking the whip?" Said Deckhand growled, pulling at the young ensign's arm, trying to free himself.

"We caught something last night. Something very…very interesting." Dash grinned, arching his eyebrow as he tossed his captive through a door, and into the dank dungeons. Danny stumbled, looking over his shoulder, annoyed, at his companion, before walking a little ways down, as the blonde followed him. "There, take a peak." He lifted a lantern up, revealing the contents of a Cell with its flickering light.

Danny felt his breath suck in, as he looked down at a young girl, set limply in the corner of the cell. She had shoulder length raven black hair, half tied up in twisted ponytails on either side of her head. Her bangs fell across her nose, held in place by a royal purple bandana, tied on the side of her head. Her thick lashes fluttered against her cheeks, rimmed in dark eyeliner. His eyes roamed down her body, taking in the long black sleeves and velvet corset that stopped right beneath her chest, the torn edges of her shirt sticking out from underneath it, exposing her smooth stomach, and pierced belly button, from which a thin gold chain hung and hooked onto one of the many belts that hung low on her hips. Little black shorts trimmed in lace hugged her slim body, overtop of tattered green and black fishnet. Smooth black boots covered her legs from the knee down; a large black shackle locked about one of her ankles.

"Wow…" He whispered, tearing his eyes away, watching as Dash unlocked the cell, before stepping inside, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Why is she in here?"

"You mean you don't know?" The blonde arched an eyebrow, before grinning. "Oh that's right, you just pulled in a little while ago didn't you. We had a pirate attack last night." He looked down at the young girl, leaning against the cell wall. "My father, Commander Baxter," He drawled, "Met them before they could make a move against us, and captured their captain. And then those treacherous slime balls ran away. I guess the Pirates Code really does exist. Fall behind and get left behind and all that."

He crouched down, eyeing the girl like she was a piece of meat. "Funny thing, she started shooting into some random building for no good reason. Got her good in the back of the head when she wasn't looking." He snorted, standing up and chucking him the keys. "Like she gave up. Anyway, the chase was a let down. I thought she'd put up more of a fight. Dad's got her scheduled to be hung tomorrow at sunrise." He yawned, as if suddenly bored. "I was hoping she'd be at least begging to be released, or something interesting like that. "

What a Lovely attention span.

"Hung?" Danny said sharply, placing his hands to his throat with a wince, the keys jangling.

"Yeah." The young man walked out, "Hey lock up when you're done."

"Wait, what!" The deckhand sputtered, watching him go, his cheeks heating up. "Done with what?"

But it was too late, Dash had already left the dungeon, probably off to chase some skirt. Danny snorted, running his fingers through his thick midnight locks, pulling it out of his low ponytail with a grumble, before he squatted down next to the girl, combing the locks back into place before tying it up again.

"What is your story huh..?" He asked gently, watching her with startlingly clear blue eyes, as he timidly brushed her hair from her face with the back of his fingers, quietly amazed at how soft her skin was. "What makes a pirate sacrifice herself for the good of her crew?"

His eyes lowered to her lips. They were plush and tinted slightly purple with some type of lip-gloss. They looked down right kissable, and his cheeks heated up with the thought. God, he had been on that ship for far to long for sure. He had never been one to go out on port calls like the other sailors, the thought of being in a bed that many others had been in just moments before made him feel ill.

But…what would it hurt? She was unconscious after all….

The sailor leaned forward slowly, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt her soft breath on his lips, and then…

A rather painful grip about his neck.

Blue eyes shot open as he grabbed at the hands about his throat, prying them apart as their owner gasped in pain, his fingers digging into where a ragged "P" had been freshly burned into her skin.

"Whoa whoa! I'm sorry!" He yelped, looking down at her with obvious embarrassment, only to cry out when she wrenched him forward, ramming her forehead into his before throwing him backwards.

"No, I'm sorry." She hissed, violet eyes flashing as she pinned him down, grabbing the keys from him before lurching back, starting to rifle through the keys, trying to find the one that matched the shackle about her ankle.

Danny gripped his head, groaning as he rolled over, trying to sit up and figure what the HELL had just happened. "That….was not nice at all…" He gasped, about to stand up only to get a boot to the head, dropping him to the dirt again.

"Don't get up. It'll only hurt you more." She said quickly, jamming another key into the hole and twisting it in frustration. "And since you handed me the keys to my freedom, I'm not keen on killing you just yet."

"Ugh…happy to be obliged…" He grumbled, opening one blue eye as she gave a cry of joy, kicking the shackle to the side, before changing her mind and grabbed his wrist, shoving it in her ankles stead.

"Now just stay where you are alright." She said easily, grinning as she stepped over him, and out of the cell, closing the door after her. "That's a good boy."

"Wait!" The Deckhand called out after her, yanking on the chain for good measure, feeling completely idiotic for being duped. "Do I at least get a Name?"

She looked back at him, placing a hand on her hip as she grinned down at the newly appointed prisoner. "Captain Sam Manson. Remember that well. You'll hear of it in the history books." And with that, she disappeared up the stairs.

---

Sam knew Tucker wouldn't have gone very far without her; all she had to do was commandeer a small boat and take it out along the coast, she was sure to run into a scout or two. Honestly though, if she had escaped any later, she was sure her first mate would have sent in a panicked rescue mission, which would have landed all of them dead for sure. She couldn't help but be thankful to the midnight haired deckhand who had been so dumb to try and steal a peck from her/ After all, without that she wouldn't have laid hand on those keys, nor on the little trinket he had handing about his neck.

She rolled her eyes, stopping for a moment to heist a hat from where its owner had set it to the side, placing it on her head with a satisfied grin, only to crash right into someone not two minutes later.

"Watch where your goi--" She growled, stumbling back as she pushed the hat out of her eyes, only to freeze when she saw who exactly she had nearly trampled.

Before her stood a rather irritated Daniel Fenton, his arms crossed as he arched a midnight eyebrow at her.

"What the HELL?" She gasped, pointing a ringed finger at him, her violet eyes betraying her surprise. "I locked you up!"

"You should return that." He said flatly, pulling his sword free from its sheath, pointing it calmly at her. He didn't seem like much really, but he had bravery, she had to give him that. "Both of them."

"Oh, you wouldn't attack a young girl would you?" She feigned fear, fluttering her hand before her face as she stepped back. "Oh what ever shall I Do?" She growled, grabbing the robes that held a bundle of barrels together against a wall, and pulled, toppling it down in between them, before she turned heel on the other direction, loosing the dark haired deckhand as he scrambled out of the way of the falling wine barrels. "So long!"

Danny cursed, half jumping, half stumbling over the rolling containers, holding his sword high as he strained to keep sight of her, sprinting after her the moment he was clear of the obstacles.

Sam glanced back over her shoulder, cursing when she realized that she hadn't lost him just yet, and picked up the pace, the jewels about her neck jangling. "Don't you ever give up?" She growled, pulling out her own sword, preparing for a fight.

"Don't you?" He shouted back, dodging through a back ally, pushing through bundles of trash before exploding out in front of her as she rounded the bend, yelping as he threw up his sword to parry a nearly deadly blow.

"Back off kid! I don't want any trouble here, I'm just trying to get on my merry way." The Pirate growled, pulling back to swing at him again, mildly surprised when he blocked that attack as well, metal meeting metal as she forced him to back up. "Don't you know that Hero's never win in real life? They just get their pretty little heads separated from their pretty little bodies."

"Oh I can assure you that won't happen." Danny said quickly, watching her and his step as he brought his sword around, breaking her defense and swinging the dull side at her knees.

She cursed sharply, jumping up just in time to avoid the strike, the blade clipping her boots as she pressed her hands into his shoulders, using him to as a springboard as she flipped over his head, landing back to back with him. They both swung at the same time, blades crossing at their shoulders as the fought for dominance, the metal scraping against metal as they wrenched apart, breathing heavily.

Danny growled, brushing his tangled bangs out of his face, taking a step back as he brandished his sword, taking huffing breaths as he waited for her next attack.

But it never came.

Their little conflict had not gone unnoticed; people were starting to crowd around, pushing and shoving to get a good look at the fight. Violet eyes nervously looked between the deckhand and the crowd, her fingers working into her belt to find the little bundle Tucker had whipped up for her one day, just in case.

"I don't have time for this." She said roughly, before she pulled the sack out, gripping it before she threw it at the ground, the materials inside of it colliding and exploding outwards in a thick cloud of smoke that piled up into the air, choking everyone in the vicinity.

"H-HEY!" Danny yelped, coughing as he tried to wave the smoke away, hearing the sound of her boots heading away from him, coughing just as much as he was. His blue eyes watered, and he blindly stumbled forward, trying to listen through the screams and shouts for signs of which way the pirate captain had went.

Sam coughed as she ran; hacking up the thick smoke that choked her lungs, her eyes watering as she nearly tumbled down the steps to the beach, her thick boots sinking in the sand as she tore past trees and shanties, slowly regaining her sight. What ever Tucker had concocted there, she didn't like it, and didn't plan on using it again. "Damn it! TUCKER!" She shouted, sheathing her sword, but not after she miscalculated and gave herself a rather nasty slice on the leg. She yelped, growling as she limped, her blurry eyes scanning the horizon.

"HEY!" That familiar voice grated on her nerves, and she growled, eyes narrowing over her shoulder as the dark haired deckhand stumbled down the stairs behind her, digging his free hand into the sand to shove himself back to his feet, his sword swinging wildly about to his side as he tried to keep his balance. "GET BACK HERE!"

"What the HELL is wrong with you!" She shouted back, tripping over her own feet, toppling over as she struggled, whipping her sword back out just in time to block his clumsy attack, both their swords toppling to the side as he half-collapsed overtop of her. "Get OFF!"

Danny huffed, his hair falling in his bright blue eyes, eyebrows furrowed as he grabbed at her wrists, trying to pin them down. "Stay still already!"

"Like hell!" She growled squirming beneath him, biting her tongue as his fingers dug into the swollen, now bleeding flesh of her wrist, trying to subdue her and keep her from clawing his eyes out.

"Listen!" He hissed, sitting down on her legs and hooking his feet over her ankles, grunting as he successfully pinned her wrists over her head, holding her prone beneath him. "All I want is that trinket you stole from me back there!"

"I didn't take anything!" She lied loudly, fighting to break free, cursing herself for letting him catch her. It was obvious who was stronger physically. "What do you take me for? A bloody—"

"Pirate!" He growled, catching sight of the gold chain peaking out from between her developing breasts, and he flushed darkly, blue eyes flashing as he shifted his weight, pinning both of her wrists beneath his single wide hand. The other shook slightly as he reached down, trying not to let the way she recoiled and closed her eyes to deter him.

Sea roughened fingers brushed over silky soft skin, closing about the thin gold chain and—

Suddenly Danny found himself on his back in the sand, his head aching something mighty powerful.

"If you EVER touch her like that again…" A voice, seething like the sea, spoke, off green eyes staring down angrily at the now bleeding deckhand. "I will PERSONALLY Castrate you, got it jerk!" The curly haired pirate girl pointed the wood plank at her victim, standing guard as black sails came over the horizon behind her.

"Captain!" The dark skinned first mate scooped his leader up into his arms, carefully picking her out of the sand; looking her over for any damage, his breath catching at the sight of her puffy wrist. "Valerie. Kill him." He said flatly.

The girl seemed happy to oblige, lifting the plank up over her head, only to pause when Danny threw his hands up.

"W-wait wait wait!" He yelped, His voice hitting a very feminine pitch, eyes wide as He spoke. "All I want is my ring." He said strongly, his head throbbing, as he felt sickly blood roll down his temple.

The raven haired captain leaned against her first mate heavily, her fingers closing about the chain, letting it swing in front of her, the green ring glinting in the sun.

"The ring of rage." Tucker said in an awed voice, letting Sam's feet touch the ground, although he kept his arms securely about her waist.

"I thought it might be something." The pirate captain said sourly, twining the chain back around her fingers.

"We have to go." The dark skinned man growled, backing up slowly at the sound of commotion in the town.

"Take him with us."

"WHAT!" Both Valerie and Tucker shouted, looking baffled. "Take him with us? Why for?"

"Yeah, you don't have to do that." Danny insisted, trying to get back onto his feet, only to have the African girl step on his chest, holding him down. "You know, I don't even need the ring. You can go ahead and keep it."

'He knows something." She said simply, ignoring his pleas, her head throbbing, signaling a start to one of her numerous attacks. "I…want him…on board…"

"Captain?" Tucker asked carefully, his eyes widening as she slumped against him, her body twitching in sharp spasms. "Captain!" He quickly swung her up into his arms, holding her tight against him as he took off towards where they had anchored just off the horizon. "Valerie! Grab the boy, I don't care if he's dead or alive, he's coming with us!" and with that, he was gone, disappeared into the trees.

The brunette stood over her captive with narrowed eyes, patting the slab of wood into one hand. "Which way will it be Jerk? I don't have all day."

And with that, Daniel Fenton meekly complied.

* * *

Well, I finished this while enduring sun poisoning and ear infections, so I hope it came out ok. Chapter two should be here in a week or so, depending on if I get recalled. (is in the Coast Guard). :3 See you then. 


End file.
